1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chapter creating device, a chapter creating method, and a computer program product for creating a chapter which separates scenes or situations of screen image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent year, for example, screen image or music has been commonly stored as digital data in a digital storage, such as an HDD (Hard Disk Drive) or an SSD (Solid State Drive), or an optical disc, such as a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) or a BD (Blu-ray Disc).
In the above described digitalized data, not only digital content, which is a main body of the screen image or music, but also information attached to the digital content can be recorded at the same time. As an example of the information attached to the digital content, there is information called a “chapter” for separating the scenes or situations of screen image. The chapter information is combined with the digital content and is recorded. In this way, when reproducing the digital content, the user can reproduce the screen image from the position of the chapter by only selecting the chapter.
A header for explaining association with the scene of the screen image can be given to the chapter. In general, an appropriate header is given to a packaged DVD or BD by a manufacturer. In the case of screen image content recorded by the individual user, the user needs to edit header information. However, in order to give the header to the chapter, the user needs to perform a complicated operation of inputting characters.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-245907 discloses a technique which displays a list of captions attached to screen image and cues a desired scene when the user selects a caption corresponding to the desired scene. When this technique is used, the user can skip to a desired scene without performing a complicated operation of inputting characters since the caption serves as the header of the scene.
However, when the caption is used as described above, this technique is not applicable to the content which has no caption in the first place.
Even if the content includes the captions, since the caption information mainly includes character data of the remarks by the performer, it is difficult to skip to a scene which is not expressed as a caption such as the expression or action of the performer.
A method which gives an appropriate header to the chapter without using a caption is not disclosed except for a method in which the user directly inputs the header.